hellarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wounded
Desmen sat alone, bandages on his chest, arms, and part of his face, covering one of his eyes. He had come back from a rather deadly fight, he was lucky to get out alive, and now he sat with bloodied bandages and gauss around him, his katana, the Ōraburēdo at his side, he meditated quietly as he tried to heal, although it wasn’t going so well, one of his eyes was even still blue, his body still hadn’t changed back completely, it was because he was weak, every part of him seemed to be in pain. Meanwhile, his younger sister, Elizabetha, silently watched over her older brother from around the corner, of course she was concerned for him, even though she knew that he should be well soon, she loved him very deeply, and hated to see him in pain like this, although she was rather mad at herself as well, she knew if she was there she would have fought for him, when he had gotten wounded like that, but Desmen told her to stay behind rather, she kept on thinking of ways she could have got out and helped him, yet it was pointless, it had passed and there was nothing to be done. As Elizabetha thought to herself while staring at her older brother, Desmen suddenly glared at her, the suddenness of it made jump a bit “oh, hi Desmen… how are you?” she asked rather nonchalantly as if she wasn’t just stalking him “Hello, sister, and I am fine thank you, now what is it that you came here for?” Desmen asked as she walked into the room and sat down close to Desmen, almost to the point where their sides were touching “I just wanted to see how you were doing, Sam told me that you got hurt bad, and I just wanted to check on you” she explained, Desmen nodded “I see, well I am fine so you don’t have to worry, okay?” Desmen said, Elizabetha gave a half smile “what happened? How was it?” Elizabetha asked, Desmen turned to her “We had gotten a report of a horde of Demons, they were led by a low ranking archdemon named Zaraitchu, I had to turn angel but while it was charging I got attacked and they nearly killed me, luckily Sam was able to hold them off until I turned, but for the most part it was successful” Desmen said as he turned his attention back to meditating “I see, that’s good I guess, but… why didn’t you let me come with you guys? I know I could have helped” Elizabetha said, Desmen was quiet for a moment “why do you think? If this horde could nearly kill me and Sam, I have no doubt in my mind that you would have died, if not injured to the point of wanting to die, and I will not allow something like that to happen to you” Elizabetha blushed, embarrassed for more than one reason, the fact that he cared about her that much, and the fact that he basically called her weak “H-hey, I can take care of myself in a fight, if that demon freak could live through it I know I could have” she pouted before lean her back on his side, Desmen rolled his eyes and sighed “okay, maybe I can bring you next time, alright?” he said as he looked down at her, Elizabetha smiled again “Great! I promise you won’t be disappointed” she said happily to her older brother and hugged him tightly, even though the hug did open one of his wounds and made him flinch a bit, he relaxed after a moment “I’m sure that will be true…” he said quietly. Elizabetha then looked over at her brothers wounds “do they hurt bad?” she asked concerned about how he was doing, Desmen was silent for a few seconds before he replied “Their… their fine sister, don’t worry….” She frowned slightly “Desmen I know you’re lying… I can help you” she then very gently reached for his arm and placed her hand over one of his wounds, an aura blue light then shown as the wound slowly healed, Desmen did nothing to stop her so she assumed that it was alright to continue, she then some of the bandages off of his face which exposed the eye they was still blue and had a large scratch going down it she placed hand over it and the same happened as the wound healed, she got closer to him, practically in his lap at this point, then she took off the bandages on his chest, there was a slash going straight over his heart, but Elizabetha found it hard to pay attention to that, she was more focused on him, his strong and tone chest, it was covered in scars and slashes, but after simply staring at him for a whole minute she snapped back into reality and began to heal his wounds, although it took a bit longer she was soon finished, but she didn’t take her hands off his chest, just feeling him and the warmth that came off of him, she looked up at him, both of his eyes were back to normal and he just watched her, her touch was soft and gentle, she then leaned her head gently on his chest, she could hear the steady rhythmic beat of his heart, she loved it, it made her feel calm, relaxed, happy, she then could feel Desmen’s arms wrap around her body, she looked up at him “Big brother…” then her eyes widened at what she saw, for the first time in his almost thousand years of life, Desmen was smiling, for the first time. Category:Fanfiction